Завтра я буду целовать тебя
by RubyNury
Summary: Мы ходим кругами. Я не признаюсь, сколько ты значишь для меня. Ты делаешь вид, что не знаешь о моих чувствах. Приходишь ко мне каждый день. Позволяешь обнять себя. Потом отступаешь, а я жду. Давай разомкнем этот круг. Всего одним поцелуем...


**~ * ~ Завтра я буду целовать тебя ~ * ~**

Ну вот, снова ты за своё. Не имеет значения, в чём проблема – очередная пустячная ссора с Мамору, плохая отметка в школе или обидные шуточки подруг – ты каждый раз прибегаешь ко мне.

Ты приходишь ко мне, расстроенная, смущенная или задумчивая; бросаешься мне на шею, по привычке ожидая, что я обниму тебя – всего на миг – прежде чем ты опомнишься, вспомнишь, кто я такая, и отстранишься. Лишь шаг назад, и ты уже не в моих объятьях.

На доли секунды на моей рубашке остается твой сладкий, как любимые тобой конфеты, запах, но потом ветер сердито стирает и его, словно ревнуя, завидуя нашей близости.

Как же мало всего этого… Мгновенья – ты в моих объятиях. Доли секунды – твой мимолетный запах, тут же тающий и исчезающий. Как я хочу удержать, продлить всё это! Но не могу.

И всё же, на этот раз всё иначе. Ты до сих пор в моих объятьях; задумалась слишком сильно, чтобы заметить – я обнимаю тебя гораздо дольше, чем те драгоценные секунды, которые ты обычно даришь мне.

Твоё тело невероятно нежное и хрупкое. Я почти боюсь сломать тебя, обняв чуть крепче.

Как всегда, держа тебя в объятьях, я кладу голову к тебе на плечо. И каждый раз меня поражает ощущение уюта, когда ты в моих руках; наши тела идеально дополняют друг друга.

Твои золотистые волосы щекочут мне щеки и нос; я жмурюсь от удовольствия и невольно улыбаюсь.

Сегодня твоя шея обнажена; она прямо передо мной. Нежная, беззащитная. Ты даже не представляешь, каким трогательным мне кажется этот маленький островок голой кожи. Такой близкий… и невероятно манящий.

Я больше не могу. Не могу сдерживать это ребяческое желание коснуться тебя чуть более откровенно.

Я всегда напоминаю себе, что малейшее неверное движение может отпугнуть тебя, лишив меня тех сладостных моментов, когда я могу держать тебя в своих объятьях безнаказанно… даже если блаженство длится лишь доли секунды. Ты даже не догадываешься, как я дорожу ими. Еще бы ты догадывалась! Ты и представить себе не можешь, как часто ты испытывала мою выдержку, и как часто я была близка к тому, чтобы послать всё к чёрту, отбросить колебания и… открыть тебе свои чувства.

Но на этот раз всё иначе. Я решаюсь испытать судьбу. На этот раз я готова к последствиям.

Знаешь, я ведь могу только дразнить тебя, а могу и любить без остатка. Я могу быть любой, какой ты захочешь меня видеть. Но я никогда не скажу тебе об этом. Не хочу, чтобы ты знала, насколько сильна твоя власть надо мной.

Я немного склоняю голову и, закрыв глаза, целую тебя в шею…

Почему моё тело так странно дрожит? Это же просто поцелуй. Даже не в губы.

Ну и где же то хваленое самообладание, которым я всегда так гордилась?

-Хару…ка-сан, - я слышу твой изумлённый вздох. Я улыбаюсь, не отрываясь от твоей кожи. Так вот как ты зовешь меня в своих мыслях. «Хару»… что ж, мне нравится.

Мичи обычно зовет меня «Рука», и это ласкательное имя говорит мне о ее любви.

Теперь я люблю оба имени. Точнее, люблю вас обеих – тех, кто осмеливается давать мне – мне, Урану, Повелительнице Ветра и Неба – ласкательные прозвища.

Я всегда думала, что моей любви к Мичиру будет больше чем достаточно, потому что я люблю её всей душой. Нет, подожди, не так. Я была уверена, что больше никто не сможет найти путь к моему сердцу и поселиться там. Мичиру пленила и заполнила мое сердце до краев, каждую его клеточку. Я люблю её даже больше, чем когда-либо смогу признать. У меня просто не оставалось ни единого, даже крохотного уголка, для кого-то другого. По крайней мере, я так думала.

Но потом я встретила тебя… И ты. Изменила. Это.

-У тебя такая нежная кожа…

Это правда. Она даже нежнее, чем в моем воображении. Вот уж точно, руки и пальцы не могут почувствовать всё то, что могут губы. Твоя кожа… она дурманит и кружит голову.

Ты замираешь в моих руках. Изумлена? Испугана? Ненавидишь меня?

Я знаю, о чем ты сейчас думаешь. Каждый раз одно и то же. Ты ищешь пути, чтобы сблизиться со мной, но когда мы, наконец, близки, ты отступаешь.

Глупышка, сделай же этот последний шаг ко мне. Я помогу тебе.

-Тебе страшно? Хочешь, я перестану целовать тебя? – я полушепотом мурлычу тебе на ухо.

Я знаю, как действует на тебя мой голос. Я даже знаю, что тебя это возбуждает – твои руки и шея покрываются мурашками, и это красноречивей тысячи твоих слов. Если бы ты, конечно, стала говорить.

Я почти слышу, как твой разум пытается тебя образумить: «_Да! Прекрати сейчас же и никогда больше так не делай_». Но в то же время я слышу и шёпот твоего тела: «_Нет… не останавливайся. Мне так хорошо…_»

Можешь назвать меня самоуверенной, но я точно знаю твою реакцию. Я знаю, что тебе нравятся мои поцелуи. Я знаю, что доставляю тебе наслаждение. Я даже знаю, что ты хочешь большего.

Правда, то, что я – женщина, не дает тебе покоя. Из-за этого ты не можешь позволить себе открыться и просто принять то, что я так хочу тебе подарить. Ты не из тех девушек, которых привлекают женщины. И все же ты наслаждаешься моими ласками… и этот бесконечный спор тела и разума лишает тебя дара речи на какое-то время.

Что ж, я не против. Пока ты не ответишь, я могу спокойно целовать тебя. У меня есть все права на эти поцелуи, пока ты не прикажешь мне остановиться.

Я не спешу. Я смакую каждое прикосновение к твоей чудесной бархатистой коже. Она необычайно хороша на вкус, и я хочу попробовать тебя всю. Пусть не сейчас – даже не сегодня – но однажды это случится. Обещаю. Я обещаю это – тебе. И себе.

Я приручу тебя. Ты потихоньку привыкнешь к моим поцелуям.

Не имеет значения, даже если твой разум одержит верх на этот раз. Не имеет значения, если ты прикажешь мне остановиться прямо сейчас. Я остановлюсь. С удовольствием. С радостью. Ведь ты мне доверяешь, и я никогда не разрушу твоего доверия. Я остановлюсь. На сегодня.

Ты смутишься, отвернешься на секунду, потом украдкой взглянешь мне в глаза… и убежишь. Я знаю.

Но твой отказ сегодня не имеет значения, потому что мы обе знаем, что завтра ты снова найдешь очередную причину, очередной повод прийти и броситься мне в объятия. И мы начнем всё сначала, как всегда.

Только… все же будет крохотная разница, начало которой мы положили сегодня.

Ты и я, мы обе знаем… неважно, что ты скажешь сейчас, завтра я буду целовать тебя.


End file.
